


the forces of persona

by ReddestReaction



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Costume Party, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, becoming what you wear, persona au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: A costume party gone wrong? When you become what you are wearing, you must find yourself and accept the powers you are given to save whatever world you are in. Idk, its still weird to you but you'll work it out.





	1. you are invited

=> You are Marco Diaz, and you are getting ready for a party. A costume party. A monster costume party.

 

A portal opened up a while back, sending out a party invitation to monster costume party. Heckapoo was a bit suspicious and had invited him and the gang along to investigate. 

 

You have decided to wear the same costume that you wore to the Blood Moon Ball a couple years back while star decided to go a butterfly pixie. She twirled around in her sparkly hot pink dress, wand in hand. Tom was going as Dracula. He had brought up his distaste that Marco’s costume had brought hims, demanding you change into some suggestive almost immediately.

 

“Knock knock!” Janna says, crawling through Marco’s window.  She was dresses a gypsy witch doctor. She wore some black ripped jeans with matching jacket and hat, a purple shirt underneath.

 

“Here’s Jackie!” Jackie says, poking her head out as she followed Janna’s lead. She was dressed as a harpy. Her long blue and pink feathers stretched down to the floor, contrasting with her with mask.

 

“Omg, Star! You look sooo cute!” Pony head says. Pony head...was a unicorn pirate pony head.

 

“I know right?” StarFan13 says. She had created her own costume, it being the mix of a cat and a butterfly. It was decided a long time ago that anything she does is not to be questioned and best if it isn’t.

 

Hekapoo comes in, dressed up as a black jack-a-lantern.

 

“Alright, are we ready!?!” star says, excited.

 

“Are we sure about this?” You ask, unsure.

 

“As sure as i’ll ever be.” Hekapoo says, opening the card.

 

=> You are now Dipper Pines, and you are looking over this card. You asked Grunkle Ford and Stan for their take on it, and it ended up getting into Mabel’s hands. Which is why we a getting dressed.

 

You don’t trust this card. It just showed up out of nowhere, requesting you to open it. Usually, the contents of a card tells you about it, but the card had the instructions on the envelope. It was suspicious.

 

Mabel however was more than thrilled, inviting Pacifica  to come along.

 

Pacifica decided to be Apsaras, a beautiful Jewish nymph who dances for gods and fallen heros after death. Wrapped in blue, she showed off the many gems she had placed on her body and the silk she wrapped herself with. She had lended Mabel white silk clothes with gold linen, helping her dress as Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge, music and art, and wisdom. Grunkle Stan and Ford decided to be Castor and Pollux from greek mythology. 

 

You decided to be a take on Arsene Lupin, making yourself look more badass and menacing.

 

When everyone is ready, you swear you hear a laugh ring in your ear.


	2. short but simple

I am thou, thou art i  
You have gained the power of insight  
Allowing you to look deeper within oneself  
And identify one’s inner demon

You have joined the party

With the birth of the fool arcana  
You have taken a step closer to your true self

Everyone looked around, concerned at the location. They seemed to be at an amusement park. But how.

“I can’t seem to pinpoint a location.” Hekapoo says, looking around. “This place is…”

“Amazing, isn’t it. You can only locate this place by signing a contract. It is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter, time and space, and everything in between.” says a girl, dressed as a Mary Poppins like character.

She observer the two groups.

“Interesting indeed.” she says.

“I don’t like this.” Dipper automatically says.

“You and i both, Pinetree.”

The Mystery gang turns in horror to find a boy dressed in golden outfit. He fiddled with it. “They changed my form and put a limiter on my powers.”

“Yes. We were aware of both your, madam hekapoo’s, and the young lord Luctor’s powers. We do not want any incidents. Only to play a game.”

“What type of game?” Star asks.

“A game of facing on inner demons and finding thy humanity.” the girl replied, twirling her umbrella. “So for this day forward, you will become the monsters you have disguised yourself as.”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
